Fairy Tail: Zak Raijin
by Authorian - ShadowSelfCyber
Summary: Humans always manage to make my life miserable like taking me away from my Father to working like a slave at a forsaken tower. My hatred for them is always there. However it all changed once I joined a guild for my master wish which is named Fairy Tail and they will teach me that not all humans are as bad as I thought.(Takes place before Edolas Arc)[CANCELLED][REWORK IN PROGRESS]
1. Chapter 1: Fairy Tail

**Updated: I updated his** **appearance since I didn't like how I describe him**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Fairy Tail  
**

' _So this is Fairy Tail.'_ Zak thought as he looked at the guild. Zak had medium black hair and dark blue eyes. He was wearing a black shirt with long sleeves. He had white wrappings all over his right arm along with two black gloves and a black cloak with a lighting symbol on the back along with a belt around him and brown cargo pants. He sighed at he picked up a piece of paper he had. ' _You may be my master but you sure do know how to make me mad.'_ _  
_

Zak open the door and begin to walk though the hall until he was at a counter where a white haired girl was standing.

"Hello and welcome to Fairy Tail, I'm Mirajane may I help you?" Mira asked as she smiled.

"I'll make this brief, is your master here?" Zak asked as he cross his arms.

"Of course I'll go get him."

Zak sat down and closed his eyes and waited a few minutes listening to people talk until Mirajane arrived with a small old man.

"Hello I'm the guild master Makarov of this place so what brings you here?" Makarov asked.

"I'm here to join Fairy Tail." Zak said.

"And may I asked why?"

"Because it was my master final wish and also I seek answers." Zak said.

"And what might does answers be?"

"That is a topic I don't wish to discuss." Zak said as he clench his fist and electricity started flowing out.

"I will leave that topic be..for now. I see you're a lighting mage."

"I guess you can say that."

"Alright Mira take care of him."

"Of course where would you like the symbol and what color?" Mira said who was holding a stamp with a symbol

"Red and on the left shoulder." Zak said as he slide his left shirt sleeve and got the symbol stamped on him.

"Oh I forgot to ask. What's your name?" Makarov asked.

"Zak Raijin."

"Welcome Zak to Fairy Tail."

Zak then looked around at the guild. "Is this all the members you have? I heard this place is quite noisy and destructive."

"Some of our members are gone of on mission to eliminate a dark guild and should be back soon." Mira answered.

"I see, I'll be off then." Zak said as he turned to leave.

"Wait don't you want to talk with the members around here?" Mira asked.

Zak didn't turn around as he answer and continued walking. "I don't get along with people. See you tomorrow."

"Well what do you think master?" Mira asked as she turned to Makarov.

"Only time will tell but I have a feeling he'll become a great member in due time." Makarov replied.

"Whatever you say master."

* * *

' _I don't get along with people. Yeah right I straight up hate them.'_ Zak thought as he enter a nearby forest. ' _Why did you do this to me master?'_

Zak sighed as he starts to climb up a tree and lay down on one of the branches. "Tomorrow a new life starts for me and I hope I'll find the answers I seek."

He then close his eyes and went to sleep.

The next day he enter Fairy Tail and went to a request board. After looking for a few minutes he found a request to rid some bandits and was about to walk up to the counter to start the request when...

"WE'RE BACK!" yelled a pink haired boy who open the doors.

' _Great who could this be?'_ Zak thought as he turned to looked at him.

Zak then notice a few more people coming in. There was a naked black hair person, a blond, a red hair girl wearing armor, and a small blue hair girl along with two cats.

"Wow would you look at this place Carla." the blue haired said to the white cat now know as Carla.

"How was the mission guys?" Mira asked.

"A complete success." the red haired said as she turned to the blue haired girl. "Plus we have a new member. Long story short, Wendy and Carla are Fairy Tail newest members. You better treat them well."

"It's a pleasure to meet you all." Wendy said as she bowed.

Suddenly everybody started to crowd up around her saying how cute she was and everything. Zak simply shook his head and ignored the crowd.

That's when he notice Makarov coming towards Mira and talked something about Seis.

"Oh plus we had a new member joined yesterday while you were gone." Makarov said as he pointed to Zak and signal him to come. "This is Zak Raijin. Zak this is Erza Scarlet"

"Hello Zak and welcome to Fairy Tail." Erza said.

"Whatever." Zak said as he turned to face Mira and was about to hand her a request when he notice water on the ground and was increasing. "What the?"

He then seen another blue haired girl crying about something and Zak quickly went to the second floor in order to not get wet. He heard shouting and after a minute the water drain as he went back to the first floor.

"I hate water so much except when it comes to zapping." Zak said as he went back to the counter.

"I see your magic is lighting." Erza said who was somehow unaffected from the water.

"Like I told the master you can say that." Zak said.

"What do you mean?"

"Exactly as it sounds, now Mira..."

"Could you excuse for a sec, I need to give those two their symbols." Mira said as she left the counter leaving Zak with Makarov and Erza.

"My patience is starting to dry." Zak mumbled as he sat down to wait.

"So what brings you to Fairy Tail?" Erza asked as Zak sighed.

"People sure love to ask the same questions do they?" Zak said. "I'm here because my master wanted me too and I want answers."

"Answers to what?"

"The same question again. I don't want to talk about it."

"My apologizes."

Before Zak was about to speak, he notice the whole guild was in shock.

"What's their problem?" Zak asked.

That's when the whole crowd cheer saying they have another dragon slayer which made them more excited making Zak wanting to leave more as he give Makarov the mission.

"I'm heading out for this." Zak said.

"Are you sure? We're about to start a celebration right now." Makarov asked

"All the more reason I want to leave."

"Why do you want to leave so much?" Erza asked.

"I'll put this plain and simple. I hate humans."

"My boy, may I ask why?"

"Because they put me though hell. Something I cannot forgive so easily." Zak said as he walked away while Erza was standing there shocked about how a person could hate people so much.

Zak was about to leave when the pink haired boy was in front of him.

"Who are you? I never saw you before."

"Name's Zak, I just joined now leave. I have a mission to do."

"Well Zak I'm Natsu and I challenge you to a duel."

Zak sighed as Natsu charged at him but Zak caught him and threw him towards the hall. "Fights over now I'm leaving."

"What's his problem?" Natsu asked as he got back up.

After Zak left he turned to look at guild once more as he heard celebration and cheering. He then turned back and travel down the road leaving for his first job.

* * *

 **That's the end of the first chapter. I been looking forward to write this for quite a while but I finally have the chance. Sorry that it's short but it's just the introduction and all chapters will be longer. The pairing is undecided right now I'm going towards OCxErza but I might change it. If you have a suggestion for the pairing leave it in the reviews. We'll see Zak's magic in the next chapter and he's not OP so don't worry. As you can tell this takes place after the Seis. Until then see you next chapter  
**


	2. Chapter 2: Flowers and Dragons

**Yes I rewrote this again and replace some of my errors I made plus I made the mistake to call him the thunder dragon slayer instead of the lightning dragon slayer. I erase the last part since it felt like I rushed it but other then that it's the same.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Flowers and Dragons(Rewrite)  
**

 **Zak P.O.V**

' _I'm so bored right now_ ' I thought as I walked away from the bandits who were all defeated.

It took me a few days to reach the city by foot by I made it. After getting a recap of the mission finding them and taking them down was quite easy. They had me in numbers but my strength and magic trumps theirs. I do had to admit it's fun beating up people who deserve it.

"Thank you so much for ridding those bandits sir." said the mayor of the city after I return.

"It's nothing really. I just taught them a lesson." I said.

"Here's your reward."

"Thanks, I'll be heading off."

"Are you sure you don't want to stay for the day."

"No but thanks anyway." I said as I try not to say anything mean.

As a member of Fairy Tail I'm suppose to be respectful towards the clients, I might hate humans but I always follow the rules and just because I hate them doesn't mean I have to be disrespectful towards the rules. I then prepared to go back to fairy Tail on foot. I don't take trains since I think it's a waste of time and was design for the lazy and I'll be far away from humans if I walk. It's been a few days since I joined and so far I'm regretting it. After taking a day to walk to get back to Fairy Tail I notice something in the distance.

' _Is that a giant dragon?'_ I thought as I started to run towards Magnolia.

When I was in the middle of the city I noticed that some of the town was attacked and the giant dragon seemed to be a fake with a red core in the middle. I then notice some of the members exhausted which made me sigh as some of them notice me.

"Zak is that you?" Erza asked.

"I been gone for a few days and some of the town is destroyed." I said as I walked pass them in went in front of the dragon.

"What are you doing?" Gray asked.

"If you guys can't beat this fake dragon I will."

"But Natsu's in there."

"That little pink haired freak got capture by this?" I then started to laugh.

"WHAT WAS THAT!" Natsu yelled from what I'm guessing from inside the fake dragon red core.

"You heard me I heard stories about you people and your power but losing to this, that's just sad for a human. Your a disgrace to this guild."

"WHY YOU!"

More flames starting to surround the dragon as it breath fire at me as the members warned me to move.

"MOVE!" most of them yelled which made me chuckle again.

I scatter cards around me forming a circle as I close my eyes and prepared my magic.

 **Lightning Card Magic: Thunder Barrier**

Lighting then started to connect on each cards until a barrier made out of thunder surround me as it took the hit of the fire. When the fire cleared I walked out of the barrier as I brush some dust off me.

"That was your best shot? Watch closely humans you're going to see my magic in action." I said as I prepared my magic.

 **Lightning Dragon Roar**

Thunder came out of my mouth as I aim for the red core. My magic hit the giant red core as it made a huge dent in it.

"You're a-" Erza said.

"Dragon Slayer!?" Lucy said.

"But that wasn't enough power to take it down." I said as I ignored the shocks of the humans.

"Then let me do the rest."

We all turned to see a long black haired guy walking from the dust as he begin to talk. "Man that kid's an idiot. I tried to warn him this might happen. I mean I expected him to be a hot headed loud mouth but this is taking it way too far."

"Gajeel." Some of them said.

"It's time to make him shut up." Gajeel said as he jumped into the air.

 **Dragon Slayer Secret Arts: Karma Demon Iron Spiral**

Gajeel then charged at the core as the dent spot I made and blew up the core as the fake dragon roared. After a minute Gajeel spoke from the destroyed core.

"Hey Lucy call up your weird horse guy, we need to get some flaming arrows over here A.S.A.P."

' _Why would he need that?"_ I thought as Lucy summon the horse.

She then instructed him to fire arrows as members begin to use fire magic and aim it at the core. As the fire hit, I watched Natsu eat the fire which I guess he's the fire dragon slayer and smiled. I watch him trash the dragon and destroying it. As the sun clear Natsu was carrying a women on her shoulder.

' _I guess she's the one who made it.'_ I thought as I watch the whole guild starting to talk to each other and laughing.

I just watch them for a few minutes before walking home by was stop when people started to crowd me.

"You're also a dragon slayer?!" they said as they begin to bombard me with questions. I was about to blow when Makarov came.

"So you're the real lightning dragon slayer?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm...Wait did you say real?"

"Before you show up there was a member who was also a lightning dragon slayer but actually had a crystal inside him making him a second generation."

"Alright, yes I'm am, raise and taught by Raijin himself."

"Raijin? So your last name is-

"Named after him yes." I replied.

"Was he your master you talked about?"

"No my master was a she and she was human. Any more questions?"

"Yes what was your other magic?"

"I use card magic but only for attack and defense and can only use lighting. Now that's taking care of I'm leaving."

"Leaving again so soon?"

"Yes I don't want to spend my time partying." I said before walking back to the forest I lived in.

I don't want to party with humans. All I want is to find the answers I seek and get each day over with. Everyday I think about why she send me here to this guild when all I want to do is to be alone. I then start to think of the day where everything fall apart for me.

* * *

 _"Mom? Dad? Where are you?" I cried as I walked around a forest. "This isn't funny. Where are you?"  
_

 _After spending hours looking for them all I did was cry before something appear in front of me. It was a giant yellow dragon._

 _"What's wrong boy?" the dragon asked._

 _"My parents are gone. I don't know where they went. I'm all alone. Why?"_

 _"Some humans are just like that. All they can think about is themselves."_

 _"Only care about themselves." I repeated."But what am I suppose to do now? It's just me." I said as I start to cry again._

 _"Stop crying please and I might bring you along."_

 _I stopped crying and looked at the dragon with happiness. "Really?"_

 _"Yes what is your name?"_

 _"Zak. I don't know my last name. They never told me."_

 _"Well Zak I'm Raijin and from this day on you will be known as Zak Raijin the Lightning Dragon Slayer."_

 _"Dragon Slayer?"_

 _"Of course because from now on I will be teaching you the lost arts of Dragon Slayer."_

* * *

I woke up to find it was the next day and another day of being with these humans. However when I got there Makarov was making a speech.

"Heave my words dear friends. If you fancy yourself as a member of this guild, you must hone your skills day and night. Do so and fortune will be yours. Never forget your responsible for your own keep. While many of your days be sunny while others clouded in hardship. Peace and prosperity temper with tragedy and heartbreak. However I believe we can fight in the darkest of days as long as we have each other. We're not surrounded by co-workers but a enduring and loving family. Together we are one. That's what being a wizard is about."

Everybody then put their hands in the air making a symbol as I stood there to think.

' _Is this why she send me here?'_

"I couldn't be more proud of what you kids accomplish in the last year. So to commemorate your hard work and diligence tomorrow we will holding the most highly anticipated flower viewing festival."

The crowd then cheer again as I stood there confused. "Flower Viewing Festival?"

I was a little bit confuse but with all the talking going on and the name of the festival we're going to see a flower or cherry blossoms but before that a party. Unfortunately there's not a lot of jobs because of this but I wanted one now. Not wanting to wait for two days I went to the request board and found a request to take down a ice looking dragon. I grabbed it and went to Mira and give it to her.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Mira asked. "The festival is tomorrow."

"This will be a quick one and I'll be back by today." I said as I turned and went outside as I heard crying and the guild flooding again.

"Must be that Juvia girl again." I said as I use my lighting magic and race towards my destination.

* * *

After a while my magic was starting to run out so I walked by foot until I reached the top of a snowy mountain as I begin to search for it. After a few minutes of looking around I saw one flying and I used a little bit magic of my magic to climb on top of it as a sword appeared in my hand and stab it in the back. It roared and tried to shake me off as we both landed. After stabbing it a few times until I started to hear talking.

"You hear that we're going to take your food and strip you for good measure." said the voice as I start to climb on top of its head.

"Lay off I found this fair and square." I said as I saw Natsu, Gray, and Erza who were about to use their magic along with Lucy and Wendy.

"Zak?" the five of them said at the same time.

"You guys! Can't I go one mission without being interrupted by the guild." I said in a angry tone.

The ice looking dragon then shook me off as I landed in front of them. Erza instructed the two girls to get a plant as they charged at the creature as I stood there.

"Why's Zak just standing there?" Gray asked.

"Doesn't matter more action for us." Natsu said.

I watched them use their attack and got deflected towards Wendy and Lucy. They should have known that it can deflect attacks. I then watch Erza fired lighting at it but dodged and almost hit Gray and Natsu if I didn't stood right in front of them and ate the lighting.

"I needed a snack." I said as I smiled.

I watched Gray frozen its foot and me, Natsu, and Erza use our magic to finish it. But because of that it started a avalanche and me and the other three climb on top of it to avoid it. After the snow clear I looked at the creature as it was defeated, which mean mission completed. I then notice Natsu was looking sick.

"Your sick? An avalanche doesn't count as a vehicle." Gray said.

"Motion sickness really?" I said as I sighed and jumped off. I used to have motion sickness like him but my Dragon taught me to get over it which confuses me why his dragon didn't do the same.

"Why were you here?" Gray asked.

"To slay that thing, and now that's done I'm heading back.." I answered. "What are you here for?"

"To collect some rare herbs." Erza said.

I looked at the herbs that they were carrying and notice how it was just in a basket and not cover with snow. I nodded and walked away. ' _Looks like they don't know you have to keep it in a cold climate.'_

When I left I spot the same plants they were after and grab something out of my bag. I put the herbs in some container which was design to keep cold and put some snow in it. "I guess I have to help them out with this job. I'll give it to them after the festival. Wait a minute why am I doing this?"

I stopped and was about to think about it but decided it would be a one time thing before moving on.

* * *

It was the next day and we're all at this place surrounded by trees as everybody sat down on a blanket. I lay a small one down and sit by myself as a bingo tournament was about to begin. I was invited by some people to join them but I decline all of them as I relax and ate some food. Soon we all received cards.

"We got great prizes for the tournament this year. I hope you're all ready to play." Makarov said as the crowd cheered.

Time went by and I had a normal amount of numbers but I didn't care.

"Number 68." Mira called.

Erza then stand up as she held the ticket up high. "I got bingo!"

I watched as Erza walked up and gotten a wilted herb which must have been the herbs from yesterday. She lay there in defeat as I begin to think.

' _Do I really have to give it to her_.' I thought but decided to give it to her since I was going to anyway.

I open my bag and dig out the container and check to see if it was alright. The herb was still the same as yesterday. I stand up and walked up to her and toss the container.

"What's this?" she asked as she catch it.

"The herbs. I notice you didn't put them in a container because they're suppose to stay in a cold climate so I did it for you guys. I was going to give you them tomorrow but I didn't know it was suppose to be a prize."

"Thank you Zak." Erza said.

"These no need to thank me. I just did it." I said as I walked back to my spot while some people were staring at me.

' _What are they looking at?'_ I thought _._

I then went back to the game as more people won the game and I needed one more number to get a bingo.

"Number 34." Mira said as I was surprised.

' _My number? They actually called it?_ ' I thought in shocked but stand up and say bingo in a calm voice.

"Congratulations Zak, you won the grand prize."

"I did?" I asked in disbelief as everybody stared at me in disappointment. I hear people mumbling saying that should have been them or that's not fair.

"Of course you won 2 tickets for a 3 day, 2 night at the luxury Akame resort."

"A luxury resort?!" I said in a surprised voice. "Thanks."

Normally I would turn it down but seeing how everybody really wants it, I decided to take it. That way they get nothing and I'll just throw it away or something. I sit down as I look at the tickets I had. I just stuff it in my bag as the bingo was now over. The rest of the day go by slowly as people keep asking me who I'm bringing, but the answer was the same as always, nobody. We soon watched the rainbow cheer blossoms and I have to admit it was a beautiful sight. However at night I notice a tree was floating in a river so that everybody could see it.

' _I'm guessing they decided to do this for the people because I don't remember hearing about this.'_ I thought as I close my eyes.

' _Or not..'_ I thought the next day as I sweatdrop for the master was yelling about somebody digging the tree up and making them regret the day if he finds out who did it.

* * *

 **That's an end to Chapter 2. So Zak is the real Lightning Dragon Slayer along with some other magic which is card link and requip. For Zak's history it's no secret although he doesn't like to talk about it but he's bound to tell soon. Next Chapter it will be a few small things like the race along with some things about Zak's past and then finally Edolas. I'm looking forward to writing it because I love what I already have plan for Edolas Zak, right now I'm thinking whenever or not to add Zak an exceed but I'll leave for now. Don't forget to review and have a good day  
**


	3. Chapter 3: A Cat Named Leaf

**Chapter 3: A Cat Named Leaf  
**

 **Zak P.O.V**

Few days went by for me and as always I'm hating it. I mean doing some jobs were fun but I still can't figure out why she send me here. Some people tried to talk to me but I either ignored them or just answer yes or no questions. Also unfortunately for me, I run into a so called rival.

"Fight me Zak!" Natsu yelled as he charged at me with his iron fist.

I dodge and punch him in the gut and use my lightning magic on him as I sighed.

"There happy?" I asked as I went back to eating.

"Winner Zak!" Happy said.

"When will this end?" I asked.

Natsu keep bothering me to fight him since I'm a fellow dragon slayer and every time I came back he tries to fight me but as always I beat him.

"I'm back." I said the next day as I enter the guild hall but stop when I saw Erza with a lot of luggage which made me sweatdrop. "What's going on here?"

"Erza, Lucy, and Carla are heading out on a mission." Mira replied.

"A mission that requires that much luggage? I'll never understand humans so I'm just going to turn away now, pretend I never saw that, and come back a different time."

"Not so fast Zak." Makarov said who appear out of nowhere. "You're going with them."

"What?!" I said surprised. "Why?"

"You been at this guild for about a week and you don't really interact with the others so this will be a nice trust bonding exercise for you."

"But-"

"No buts you're going and that's final."

"Fine." I said in a angry tone as I turn to face Erza and the others. "Let's make this quick."

* * *

"I'm losing my sanity." I said as I walk with the others.

Erza keep repeating words for some odd reason and Carla was rambling on about Wendy and not choosing jobs and what not.

"So Zak I been meaning to ask what brings you to Fairy Tail?" Lucy asked.

"I'm here because my master told me too, simple as that." I replied.

"Is that it?"

"Yes."

"Who was your master?"

"I prefer not to speak about her." I replied.

"And why's that?" Carla asked.

"I have my reasons." I said. "Now come on and hurry up I want this mission to be over with."

After a few hours of walking, it started to rain which made me smile. Usually when there's rain there's lightning but unfortunately the girls didn't take it so well. Lucy summon a clock spirit and the three of them cram themselves inside as I sit on a rock.

"Are you sure you don't want to come in?" Lucy asked in the clock.

"And get crammed in a clock with 3 girls? Hell no and besides this is nothing, I love the rain because sometimes there will be lightning." I said.

"So you're going to sit in the rain?" Lucy asked.

"No of course not." I said as I scatter some cards around me and activate my barrier around me as the rain no longer hit me. "I'll be resting here until the rain stops and I get all this room to myself. So have fun with that cramp spot of yours."

"This is unfair." Carla said.

"Well too bad life wasn't made to be fair or else I would have a normal life." I said.

"My luggage." Erza complain. "Zak could you-"

"Forget it." I said without letting her finish.

"What did Makarov sign me up for?" I asked as I close my eyes and waited for the rain to be over.

Soon the rain clear and we continued our journey and it was getting late but soon the girl started to complain about being hungry and tried to get some food. At the end they were all eating some fish which tastes horrible.

"Is this really all we can find?" Erza asked.

"You girls wouldn't last a week in nature." I said as I walked out of the forest and to the fire.

"So the male finally speak out of his own free will." Carla said.

"It's sad to see humans struggle to live out in the woods." I said as I ignored the cat comment and looked at their food.

"And you think you can?" Lucy asked.

"Please I live in the forest to this very day." I said as I sat down.

"You don't have a home?" Erza asked.

"What's wrong don't have enough jewels?" Lucy asked.

"Not at all, I have way too much jewels but the forest is calm and peaceful and no humans to bother me." I said as I mumbled the last part and dig into my bag

"Why are you talking to us?" Lucy asked.

"You heard the master, I need to interact more and I don't wish to upset the master but this doesn't make us friends." I said as I brought out a container out of my bag.

"Is that..."

"Food?"

"Of course." I said as I open it. "I'm always packed and before you ask, no you can't have any."

"Not even just one bite?" Lucy asked.

"No."

"That's not fair, we're starving."

"It's your fault you weren't prepared." I said.

Before I started to eat, I heard a noise coming from a bush. I requip my sword and pointed it at the bush.

"Come on out right now and I might not hurt you." I said.

"Zak?" the voice asked which I recognize.

"Leaf?" I asked as I put my sword down.

The bush stopped moving and a cat who had dark green fur, two small black fingerless gloves and with a scar on his stomach walked out.

"Darn it Leaf what are you doing here?" I asked as I put away my sword.

"Me? What about you? I woke up from my nap and you were gone and left me at a cat place." Leaf said.

"I told you, you be safer with them then with me." I said.

"I don't care, I like adventure."

"Yeah but your laid back attitude will get you killed which was why I send you away." I said.

"Hold up before this gets anymore confusing, what's going on?" Lucy asked.

I sighed as I pointed at Leaf. "This is Leaf."

"Hey." Leaf said as he lean against a tree.

"And he used to be my partner."

"I still am." Leaf said.

"No you're not." I said.

"Wait so you abandon him?" Erza asked.

"Of course not, I brought him to a place for cats but this idiot decided to find me."

"Because you're my friend and I hated that place." Leaf said. "I been looking for you for about a week around all the forest I could find and I almost given up hope until now."

"Congratulations you found me now leave." I said.

"Sorry no can do, I staying with you." Leaf said. "But I have a question?"

"What is it Leaf?" I said.

"Why are you with humans?"

"I told you that I was going to join a guild for my master sake."

"You did? When?"

"Were you paying attention at all when I last talked to you?" I asked.

"I absolutely did not." Leaf said with a smile.

"Of course." I said.

"So can I stay?" Leaf asked.

"Fine."

"Yay! Wait a minute is that fish?" Leaf asked as he pointed to the fish, the others had cooked.

"Yeah but they aren't-"

"Yes so go dig in." I said as I cut off Lucy.

"Thanks Zak." Leaf said as he walked towards the fish.

"What are you doing?" Erza asked.

"Trust me." I said as I watch Leaf took a bite out of the fish.

"This is pretty good." Leaf said as he took another bite.

"Leaf likes to eat any type of fish, no matter what it taste." I said. "He can eat just about anything. Now if you excuse me I'm going to eat."

"How come we're the only one without food?" Lucy asked.

"We could try to eat the fish again." Erza said.

"That's not an option." Carla said as the last fish was being eating by Leaf as all three of their stomachs growled.

* * *

It was the next day and we continued to go on our quest with my cat Leaf. Eventually we started to walk into a desert.

"Leaf?" Lucy asked.

"Yes." Leaf said

"How long did you know Zak?"

"For a very long since the day I was born but that's a story for another time." Leaf said.

"Does that mean he know about his master?"

"Oh yeah, she was a very kind wizard. She was harsh when she needed to but also patience. Good times." Leaf said.

"And Zak was her apprentice? That's sounds very hard to believe."

"I could tell you stories but Zak doesn't want me to talk much about her so that's all I can tell you." Leaf said. "That remind me Zak you haven't introduce your new friends to me."

"Believe me if I make friends you'll be the first to know." I said.

"I think he means us." Lucy said.

"Oh, the red head is Erza, blond is Lucy, and the white cat is Carla." I said as I pointed to each one.

"So will you be joining Fairy Tail Leaf?" Erza asked.

"If Zak is in it then yeah." Leaf said as he looked up into the sky.

"You know I started to hate coming with you guys but after what happen yesterday it's starting to get fun, walking though nature and depend on my survival skills and what I have on me." I said. "It bring back some of the very few I had of good memories."

"Glad to know you're enjoying this." Lucy said in a depressed mood.

"As long as Zak happy I'm happy." Leaf said.

"Are we still going the right way?" Lucy asked.

"I don't know, I'm just following you." I said.

"Unfortunately this is how we get there on foot." Carla answered.

While talking Erza foot got stuck before realizing what's going to happen.

"Stay back!" Erza yelled as all of us stop. Suddenly Erza got caught up in quicksand

"Erza!" Lucy and Carla yelled.

"Quicksand." I said as we all took a step back. "Leaf can you get her out?"

"I'll try." Leaf said as wings appeared on his back and flew right to her and tried to pull her out. "The sand is too strong."

"Can't you do something to help?" Carla asked to Lucy.

"I know." Lucy said as she summon a spirit.

"You want to punish me princess." Virgo asked.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that." I said.

"Is everybody like that?" Leaf asked as he was now back at my side.

"Oh come on, I need you to help Erza." Lucy said to Virgo.

"As you wish." Virgo said before digging into the sand.

Erza started to rise before getting stuck again.

"Princess, she's too heavy for me to move." Virgo said.

"I am not!" Erza said.

"Just how heavy is that armor?" I asked.

"I thought it was the sand but looks like it was Erza." Leaf said.

"Not even a celestial spirit can pull her out." Lucy said.

"Hey Lucy!"

We all turned around(expect for Erza) and seen Wendy along with Happy and Freed.

"Oh Carla you came too." Wendy said as they run towards us.

"We came because we were worried about you." Lucy said.

"Expect for me and Leaf." I said.

"Shut it and it looks like you're doing better then us."

"Again expect for me and Leaf." I repeated.

"Hey Zak and wait who's that?" Wendy asked as she pointed towards Leaf.

"Name's Leaf, nice to meet you." Leaf said.

"So cool another cat like Carla." Wendy said.

"Did you forget about Erza being stuck." Lucy said.

"Erza what are you doing down there." Happy said.

"Yeah about that." Lucy said.

"She's stuck in quicksand." I said.

"Great and that sandstorm continued to bare down on us." Freed said.

"Huh?!" Lucy cried as we all seen the sandstorm coming towards us.

"Quick Zak use your barrier." Leaf cried.

"I don't think it can survive that." I lied wanting to see how this turns out.

"Save yourself and go on without me." Erza said.

"Don't give up Virgo." Lucy said

"Wait where's Erza luggage?" I asked as I notice it was missing.

"I'm still carrying all my props and costumes." Erza said as she looks down.

"What?!" Happy yelled.

"Are you crazy?!" I yelled.

"It must weight a ton." Lucy said

"I know, the show can't go on without them." Erza said.

"We're not suppose to be putting on a play this time." Lucy said.

"Wait what?!" I said. "A show, we're doing this for a show!"

"Farewell dear friends, I'll always treasure our time together." Erza cried as she let go.

Virgo then was able to pull her out of the ground and landed her safety on the sand.

"They're gone and a piece of my heart goes with them." Erza said as she reached out to them.

"Be glad you're alive to dig them out later." Lucy said.

"And people wonder why I stay away from you humans." I said.

"Agree." Leaf said.

"Shall I punish her?" Virgo asked.

Suddenly the storm was on top of us. All of us(expect for me, Leaf, and Wendy) started to freak out until Wendy used her sky dragon slayer to rid the storm.

"Glad that's gone." I said. "So what's next?"

* * *

"I can't believe you actually tried to get all of your stuff back." I said as we finally reached our destination. "Why humans do that is beyond me."

"But I didn't recover all of it." Erza said.

"Be lucky you actually recover some of it." I said. "I'm just glad we're here."

When we arrived it, there were lots of people and the owner said how he made up with the actors.

"Are you kidding me? We risk our lives to come here and you don't need us?!" Lucy yelled.

"I worked like a dog to dig these things up."

"That's it I give up." Happy said.

"So I went with you girls and it was for nothing!" I yelled as I started to rub my head. Everybody soon fell down in despair as Natsu started to walk towards but only for him to collapse.

"Look on the bright side." Leaf said.

"There is no bright side." I said.

"Well I had fun." Leaf said.

"Just shut up and let's go back." I said as I turned around.

"But what about the others?"

"Leave them I already have enough human interaction to last me for a few years."

"Don't say that, you have to get used to them sooner or later."

"Yeah right." I said. "At least the master would be please I talked to them."

And that's how I wasted two days with the girls and it was all for nothing. Me and Leaf came back home without the others and inform the master of what happen. After that they made Leaf a member of Fairy Tail who knows lives with me at the forest. So much crazy things happen and I have a feeling it's far from over.


	4. Chapter 4: The Tower

**Chapter 4: Tower**

 **? P.O.V**

"How much farther until we get back?" My mentor asked.

"We'll be there soon don't worry." I said as we continued to walk.

"I'm surprise we made it out alive." He said.

"Are we really bringing this up now?" I asked.

"Why not? It's good to past the time."

"I suppose but yeah it's a miracle we made it."

"But not without a price."

"Yes." I said. "It's better then being dead."

"How do you think Natsu going to take it?" He asked.

"Knowing him he'll try to find him."

"That sounds like Natsu alright."

"..."

"..."

"How much farther until we get back?"

"This is going to be longer then I thought." I said.

* * *

 **Zak P.O.V**

 _"Let go of me!" I yelled as I was grabbed by two men._

 _"Stop squirming kid." one of the men said._

 _"Wait until Raijin shows up, you'll be dead you human scum." I said as I struggle to free myself from their grip._

 _"Keep telling yourself that." the second one said._

 _"Yeah because you belong to us now." the first one said as they start to drag me._

 _"Where are you taking me?" I asked._

 _Before they answer they knocked me out and put a bag over my head.  
_

 _"To the tower kid. We're bringing back lord Zeref and you're going to help us." the first one said before I lose conciseness but after saying one last word.  
_

 _"Raijin..."_

* * *

"Zak do you hear me?"

I open my eyes from my thought about my day to see Leaf flying right in front of me. We were at the guildhall of Fairy Tail and I was sitting at the counters thinking about that day.

"I'm sorry but I wasn't listening." I said.

"What were you thinking of?"

"That day." I said.

"Are you okay?" Leaf asked as he landed on the counter and sat right next to me.

"I'm fine as I'll ever be." I said. "So what were you saying?"

"It was nothing important." Leaf said.

"Whatev-."

I was interrupted when I yawn out of nowhere.

"Are you okay?" Leaf asked again.

"It's nothing, I just been working too much with all the missions." I said. "Just need some rest. I'll be at the forest if you need me."

"See you later Zak." Leaf said as I got up and left the hall to rest at the forest.

* * *

I was walking at the end of the town in front of the forest but before I could enter I heard somebody calling my name which made me stop.

"HEY ZAK!" I heard a voice yelled. I turned around and seen it was Natsu with the others.

"Fantastic." I said to myself as I turn to face them. "What do you want? If you want to fight you can forget it."

"You don't have to say it like that. It's been two weeks already, you should learn to act more friendly." Natsu said.

"Two weeks of being in a guild isn't going to make me forget of what I been though my whole life." I said crossing my arms.

"You mention that before. Your hatred." Erza said.

"Congrats you heard me say that. Now I'm leaving." I said in a sarcastic tone turning to leave.

"Why?"

"Excuse me." I said turning back to face them.

"Why do you hate people?" Lucy asked.

"Like I said to her and the master. They put me though hell and it isn't something I'm willing to forgive. The only reason why I'm here is because my master ask me too." I said.

"What exactly happen to make you like this?" Gray asked.

"Many things." I said. "No matter what happens, everything is taken from me."

"Are you talking about your dragon?" Natsu asked.

"One of them. I found out some things while I'm here and one of them is all of the dragons disappear on July 7th. For me it was different." I said.

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked.

"I was taken from my dragon by humans." I said as I watch the shock expression of them.

"You were taken?!" All of them said expect for Natsu who had a terrified face.

"Taken from your dragon...your family." Natsu said.

"Yeah exactly. I was dragged away from him my only family and was force to be a slave. I will never forget that day. That day spark my hatred for humans. Even when I escape humans continued to make my life a living hell." I said as magic build up around me.

A realization hit Erza as she spoke. "You were at the tower."

That took me by surprise as I looked at her. "How did you-"

"I was also at the tower." Erza said.

"Then you understand what I'm getting at." I said. "The hell I been put though. I'm just glad that god forsaken tower is finally gone."

"You know?"

"You tend to hear things while you're travelling around." I said.

"I bet you didn't know we were the ones who took it down." Natsu said.

"I don't care who did it." I said. "All I care about is that it's finally gone for good. You have my gratitude humans."

"Never thought I hear you say that." Gray said.

"Don't get use to it." I said.

"We shall see." Erza said.

"If that's it I'm leaving."

"But before you leave can I ask you something?" Erza asked.

"That depends on the question." I said.

"What was your life in the tower."

"So basically a part of my life story." I said. "It's a long story."

"We have time." Erza said.

"If you must know." I said stepping into the forest.

* * *

"Get in there!" a guard yelled as I was thrown into a prison cell.

I got the bag off me and saw I was wearing chains on my arms which they must have put on while I was unconscious. I was wearing nothing but rags and I couldn't use my magic to break out. This feeling of hatred and sadness took over me as I looked around to see where I was at.

"Hey there."

I turned to see a small boy with blue hair of my age in front of me. He had a smile and was offering his hand which I refuse and got up on my own.

"You don't seem to talk a lot. My name's Jellal what's yours?" Jellal asked.

I didn't say anything as I turn away from him and sat at a corner by myself. I don't care about them because people no humans took me away from Raijin. The only thing that made me happy after my parents abandon me.

"He seems cold." Jellal said.

"Now now it might seem that way but remember he just got here he's probability scared." a old man said.

"Of course." He said.

I didn't care what they think, I wasn't scared I was angry. Every time I keep my distance from them and was kept to myself while being tortured by the people who run the tower. My anger and hatred grew each and single day. Despite this they still continued to try to befriend me. They tried to give me their names or try to share their food with me but I didn't care.

"Hey new guy." Jellal said to me one day. He called me that since I never gave him a name.

"I just stare at him at he spoke.

"We're going to think of a plan to help us escape this place do you want to help out?" He asked.

"He's right don't you want to escape?" the girl asked.

"She's right we need to do this together so what do you say." Jellal said.

As always I turned away from them and continued to do nothing but wait and let my hatred build up. However a week later everything changed. The guards discover their escape route and threaten to take their leader. The red hair one was taken as they all tried to cover the real one. Jellal manage to escape and tried to free her but when she got back she lost her right eye and Jellal was gone. It turns out Jellal was taken by the guards and the girl raised a revolution in order to free him and escape the place once and for all. I smiled at this but before she left I spoke to her.

"Set me free." I said in a low tone showing her my chain on my hands.

"You finally decided to speak but why?" she asked as I spoke only one word.

"Revenge."

She gave me a look but after a minute of deciding she release me by swinging her weapon at them breaking the chains. I felt my magic energy coming back and the girl left as I give a dark smile. I attack every solider I met with rage from what they did to me. I smiled unleashing my magic on them until I enter a room where I saw Jellal and the red hair girl who was unconscious.

"If it isn't the new guy." Jellal said who had a different tone in his voice staring at me. It was a dark and evil tone. "You're pretty strong knocking out all the useless guards around here tell me who taught you how to fight?"

"None of you business you pathetic human. I said showing him my lightning magic.

"I finally got you to talk but how pointless it is now." He said laughing.

"You're different then before." I said.

"Yes I changed because I seen Zeref and he chose me. I'm going to build this tower the right way and if you want you can help. We can bring Zeref back to life together." He said.

"I don't know who Zeref is but because of him he brought hell to my life there's no way am I going to help you bring him back to life." I said.

"It's a shame really but I'm willing to let you go." He said. "Just so you know I will be taking a different approach of this and will treat the slaves right but you can't tell nobody about this place or I'll kill everybody here."

"I don't care I just want to leave." I said.

"That's good and take that girl with you too I promised her the same thing." He said walking away. "Remember it's our little secret."

And just like that I left the tower not caring about the consequences of telling somebody. I didn't care because all I wanted was to find Raijin and stay away from humans. I was on the boat sailing with the girl and when we crash she woke up.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"Away from the tower." I said getting off the boat.

"But everybody else." she said.

"Look I really don't care I have my own problems right now and I just want to find my father."I said walking off but was stopped.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"Like I just said I'm going to find my father." I said.

"Can I come?" she asked.

"No you can't come." I said.

"But why not?"

"Because neither him or I would like that. We don't really talk to humans a lot only when necessarily." I said.

"Where am I suppose to go?"

"Isn't there a place you know because it's not my problem."

"There is a guild." she said.

"Great then go there." I said.

"By myself?"

"Yes."

"Why can't you help?" she asked.

"Because I can barely tolerate people right now you're lucky I'm still here talking to you." I said.

"Is that why you're cold and rude towards us?"

"Somebody finally understands." I said.

"Then why are you talking now?" she asked.

"Because I have no options but too. If I just leave you would probability just follow me besides I doubt we'll meet again"

"Can you please at least help me?" she asked.

"If I help will you finally shut up and leave me alone?"

"Yeah."

"I must be crazy but fine lead the way."

* * *

"After taking that girl to a guild I left to find Raijin but I failed to find him. I spend the next few years by myself until I had Leaf and two other people but that's a story I don't wish to talk about." I said finishing my story.

We were at the tree I was sleeping at after my story was over. It was in a deep part of it where humans doesn't really adventure in which is why I'm here.

"So you just left the place without any regard for those people who were there?" Gray asked.

"That is correct. Even if I did care there was nothing I could have done to change things." I said

"You still should have at least tried." Natsu said.

"And do what? He'll just kill me or do something else to me." I said. "I regret nothing."

"I know you." Erza said which made me looked at her.

"What?" I asked in disbelief

"Wait a minute you're saying you know him from before." Everybody else said surprised.

"I don't remember you." I said crossing my arms. "Explain how you know me."

"Well maybe because you never told me your name or allowed me to tell you me and my friends name." Erza said.

"You're telling me that your the girl who was at the tower." I said.

"To think this is how you turned out after escaping." Erza said.

"Same can be said about you." I said. "Now that I told you part of my story leave."

"That's it you tell us your story and unite an old friend now you want us to leave." Lucy said.

"First of all she's not an old friend and second yes. The only reason I'm talking to you this long is because you wanted to know my life in the tower and that's all."

"Expect this is a forest which anybody can enter." Erza countered.

"But this part of the forest is my home." I said. "I choose this place because nobody come here to this deep in the forest. Now leave and I don't wish to repeat. I need to rest."

"Very well but I wish to speak to you again sometimes in the future." Erza said before leaving with the rest.

* * *

 **Third Person P.O.V**

"He certainly is cold like the others said." Gray said.

"But as somebody who came from the tower I can understand his pain." Erza said.

"Do you think he'll ever warm up? Judging from his story it sounds like he isn't very forgiving." Lucy said.

"Nah I think he will." Natsu said.

"What makes you think that flame for brain?" Gray asked.

"If he really hate people he wouldn't had join this guild or honor his master wish. I bet he's going to learn that not all of us aren't as bad as he thinks." Natsu said.

"Well said Natsu." Erza said.

"Never thought I hear that from you of all people." Gray said.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Natsu said.

"Exactly as it sounds." Gray said.

"You want a go at me ice princess!" Natsu said.

"Any time of the day."

"Enough both of you!" Erza yelled.

* * *

 **Zak P.O.V**

It was the next day and I was looking at the request board when I started to hear bells going off.

"Why is there bells ringing?" I asked turning away for the board to look at the others.

However when I looked at them all they had were smiles and begin to talk.

"You know what that means right?" I heard some of them said

"They're here!" the rest cheered.

"They?" I asked walking away from the board and into the middle of the hall.

"One of them is the strongest wizard in Fairy Tail and his name is Guildarts." Mira said who was also standing in the middle of the hall along with Erza and Lucy.

"Whoa are you serious I thought Erza was the top dog around here!" Lucy said surprised.

"All modesty aside I couldn't handle a candle to him but it can go either way when it comes to Jade." Erza said.

"Jade? I never heard that name before either." Lucy said.

"He's the apprentice of Guildarts. He might not use the same magic as him but Guildarts help him practice it." Mira said.

"Then I can see why everybody is going totally nuts." Lucy said looking at the crowd.

"They're that important huh." I said before turning away from the crowd.

"They been gone for a long time three years exactly." Mira said which caught my attention.

"For a mission?" I asked.

That's when Mira explain about the quest along with s quest and decade quest but what really caught my attention was something called centuries quest.

"A mission that can take a hundred year to complete." I said to myself.

I have to admit for two humans to do that in under three years was surprising. However my thoughts were interrupted when the whole guild started to shake. When I look outside it was split into two.

"What's going on here?" I asked to Mira and Erza.

"A measure for Guildarts crash magic." Erza said.

"He destroys everything he touches, it's much better if he steers clear of everybody homes and business." Mira said.

"He's that strong." I said turning to the entrance to wait for the two people to arrive.

A few moments later we all seen two people walk up to the entrance of Fairy Tail as everybody smiled and waited in anticipation while I waited in curiosity.

' _Just who are these two humans?_ '

* * *

 **That's a wrap for Chapter Four. Sorry for leaving it like this but I'm tired and this seems like the best time to end it off since I want the next chapter to introduce Guildarts and my other OC. I decided and the pairing is going to be ZakxErza and if you're not okay with it it's okay since I'm still thinking about the pairing for Jade. A poll will be set up so don't forget to vote or leave a comment in the review also don't forget to review or if you any any questions feel free to ask. Until then see you next chapter**


	5. Chapter 5: Jade

**Chapter 5: Jade  
**

 **Jade P.O.V**

Me and Guildarts continued to walk until we stopped in front of the entrance of the place. I took a look around the place along with Guildarts before walking up towards an familiar looking girl with white hair.

"Welcome home." She said.

"I'm sorry to bother you miss but we're looking for a guild that used to be around these parts called Fairy Tail." Guildarts said.

"This is it, remember me Mirajane." Mira said.

"Mira?" We both said.

' _Is this really Mira?_ ' I thought. ' _Man she really change, what happen to her?'_

"Wow you sure had grow up a lot little girl and did you change some stuff around the hall too?" Guildarts asked looking around the place.

"Wow things sure had change." I said giving the place another look.

"Guildarts and Jade!" a familiar voice said from some stairs.

"Natsu, hey pal there's somebody I recognize." Guildarts said.

"Hey Natsu, long time no see." I said.

"Good to see you two now let's fight." Natsu said jumping towards us.

However Guildarts grabbed Natsu and twirl him before throwing him towards the ceiling.

"Not now kid." Guildarts said.

"It feels good to be back." I said smiling.

"It sure is and I see a couple of new faces, a lot had happen while we were gone." Guildarts said.

"Guildarts. Jade."

We both turn to see Makarov sitting on the counter.

"Oh master." Guildarts said as we both walked up to him.

"Nice to see you again master Makarov." I said.

"How did the job go?" he asked.

"Yeah about that." I said with a slight chuckled.

That's when Guildarts also started to laugh. "No good. It was way too much for us."

That's when the whole guild froze in shock expect for one person I notice who did a short sigh before turning around to the mission board. We started to hear talk about how can we failed and wondering if we were joking.

"I see the job was too tough." Makarov said who liked he was deep in thought.

"I apologize for the failure." I said doing a small bow.

"Forgive us for bringing shame to this guild." Guildarts said.

"No you two only brought yourselves in one piece and that's no small feat in itself. As far as I know your the only two people who made the journey home alive." Makarov said.

"Thanks boss now I gotta get home and start to feel alive, rest my weary bones. Jade I'll call you when I'm ready." Guildarts said walking away. "Oh Natsu stop by later I brought something for you."

"Understood." I said before walking towards a stool to take a seat.

"Well I'm outta here you guys." Guildarts said destroying a part of the guild walls leaving.

"He could have used the door." I said sighing.

* * *

 **Zak P.O.V**

"And they're the strongest we have?" I heard Lucy asked looking at Jade and the hole Guildarts created.

He looked to be 19-year old and has medium light brown messy hair and was wearing a leaf green jacket, brown pants, green sneakers and had a crystal around his neck.

"Believe it or not they are." Erza said. "So don't be fooled on how they act."

"She has a point underestimating somebody can lead to your downfall."

We all turn to see Jade walking up towards us.

"Jade it's nice to see you again." Erza said.

"Thanks Erza." Jade said.

"I'm surprise you remember me but not Mira." Erza said smiling.

"Hey she really change in the past three years you remember what she used to be like." Jade said. "What happen to her?"

"It's a long story." Erza said looking down.

"I see." Jade said before turning to face me and Lucy. "So are these two one of the new recruits?""

"Yes Jade this is Lucy and Zak." Erza said.

"Hey it's nice to meet you." Lucy said.

"Whatever." I said.

After saying that I was hit in the head by Erza.

"You need to learn to show some respect to other members." Erza said to me.

"I don't care what you think." I said crossing my arms.

"Perhaps I need to teach you a lesson." Erza said.

"Bring it on." I said entering a battle stance with electricity pulsing out of me and equipping my sword

However before we clash we both stop when Jade started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Lucy asked.

"It's just that I never seen anybody stand up to Erza like that." Jade said smiling. "I sure did miss a lot of things."

"Please she isn't scary." I said putting away my sword.

"I wouldn't be too sure. You should see her when she was young" Jade said.

"I did actually." I said.

"So you know each other?" Jade asked.

"Another long story." I said.

"I really need to catch up on things but at least I have some new friends." Jade said putting his arm around Zak. "Isn't that right."

"Don't. Touch. Me." I said removing his arms.

"Cold much?" Jade asked.

"Exactly. Now if that's all I'm leaving for a mission." I said walking away.

* * *

 **Jade P.O.V  
**

"What's his problem?" I asked watching Zak walk away.

"Don't let him bring you down." Lucy said.

"Yeah he just had a rough life up until now." Erza said.

"I guess I can understand." I said. "Does anybody know what he been though?"

"Kinda. He doesn't really talks much about it but only Leaf knows." Lucy said.

"Leaf?" I asked.

"Did somebody say my name?"

I turned to see a dark green cat flying towards us.

"It's nothing we were just talking Zak." I said.

"Oh I'm sorry if Zak did anything wrong. He's always like that." Leaf said landing. "I just wished he open himself up more like I have."

"You and me both." I said.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself. I'm Leaf and I'm Zak's best friend. Nice to meet you." Leaf said offering his paw.

"Jade and it's nice to meet you." I said shaking his paw.

"Thanks and by the way where's Zak?" Leaf asked looking around.

"He just left for a job." Lucy said.

"Without me?" Leaf asked. "I swear he's working too hard on jobs and missions."

"Now that I think about it he haw been taking mission non stop since he got here." Erza said.

"Seriously." I said. "Why is that?"

"Probability because he does it to avoid people." Leaf said. "Perhaps we need to make him go on another team mission like last time."

"Please don't bring that up." Lucy said.

"Why? I mean me and Zak had so much fun." Leaf said smiling.

"Fun isn't how I describe it."

"But it's worth a shot." Leaf said. "I'll go talk to the master about it."

"You really do care about him." I said.

"Of course he's my best friend and was one of my only family I had for a while until I met you guys. I just want him to be happy." Leaf said.

"Don't worry Leaf I'll make it my mission to become friends with Zak." I said.

"Really." Leaf said.

"I promise." I said.

"Thanks."

"Well I'm going to say hi to the others now." I said starting to walk off.

* * *

 **Zak P.O.V(Next Day)  
**

"What is this exactly?" I asked.

We were walking outside and Leaf somehow manage me to take a break from a job so we were going to get something to eat on the way Leaf picked something up.

"It's a cool figure I found that they were selling." Leaf said holding a statue of me and Leaf.

"And they were selling this?" I asked.

"That's what I just said." Leaf said.

"And they had it why?" I asked.

"They told me it's for your fans." Leaf said.

"I have fans?"

"I guess so."

"Humans these days." I said.

"Do you want it?" Leaf asked.

"No keep it."

Our conversation was cut short when it started to rain and thunder was heard.

"You hear that?" I asked.

"Lightning."

"Correct so I guess I have something to eat now."

"But what about me?" Leaf asked.

"Go do something for now and after I'm done eating I'll treat you to anything you want." I said.

"You promise?"

"You know I will." I said walking towards a wall and jump on top of a roof. "But for now it's eating time."

* * *

 **Jade P.O.V  
**

"We're going to be stuck here for a while." Lucy said looking out the window.

"And just when I got back." I said.

"I hope you don't think I caused this." If I remember her name right Juvia said.

"Trust me you're not the one annoying everybody." Gray said.

Our attention turned to Natsu who was snoring in his sleep.

"I think I figure out how to pass the time." Gray said standing up smiling taking out a black marker.

We watch as Gray draw cat whiskers on Natsu who was still sound asleep.

"I thought someone with your talent would go for something more creative then cat whiskers." Lucy said.

"Let me have a shot." I said standing up and taking Gray marker.

I proceed to draw him two black eyes and a silly mustache.

"How can he possibly sleep though that!" Lucy said surprised.

The second Lucy said that Natsu woke up.

"READY TO BRAWL!" Natsu yelled getting up. "I'LL TAKE EVERYBODY ON!"

"Wow shocker I should have know it been food or fighting." Lucy said.

"That's Natsu for you." I said. "Haven't change a bit."

"Look." Lucy said handing him a mirror.

"Okay who's the moron who was dumb enough to draw on my face." Natsu said after looking in the mirror.

"I was one of the so called morons who done that so you want to go." I said cracking my knuckles.

"Wait one of them?" Natsu asked trying his best to ignore me. He was always scared of me just like he is with Erza.

"Any minute now his tiny brain will remember the other man daring enough to do it." Lucy said.

"Hope you're hungry snowflake." Natsu said butting heads with Gray.

"Listen panda boy if you don't like the graffiti then you shouldn't have harass my ear drums with your bear snore." Gray said.

"You're going to wish I stay asleep." Natsu said before starting to fight with Gray.

"I feel like I should be stopping this." I said watching them fight however I turned my attention to Mira and Elfman leaving the guild. "They're going outside in this weather?"

"Do you know why they're going outside in this weather?" Lucy asked.

I decided to sit with them to find out what was going on.

"I was wondering the same thing." I said.

"Nope no clue." Levy said.

"It's the anniversary of Lisanna death coming up." Cana said.

"I heard that name." Lucy said.

"She was Mira and Elfman sister remember." Levy said. "They went on a mission two years back and she didn't make it back."

"Yeah Erza told me what happen." I said looking down.

"Now that I think about it every time the anniversary come around they spend a lot of time at the church." Levy said.

"Wow I had no idea." Lucy said.

"Nobody should have to go though something like that." I said.

They continued to talk but my attention was shifted yet again when I seen somebody walking though the gates of Fairy Tail. I walked up to see who it was and it was Leaf who was wet.

"Leaf?" I asked.

"Hey Jade." Leaf said trying to dry off.

"What were you doing out there?" I asked.

"Me and Zak were going to get something to eat but it started to rain so Zak left hoping to get some lightning."

"Lightning?" I asked.

"Didn't I tell you he's the lightning dragon slayer." Leaf said.

"Another dragon slayer?!" I said. "So he left you alone."

"No he told me to do something while I wait but I didn't make it here in time and now I'm wet." Leaf said.

"So Zak is out there?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"Is he going to be okay?"

"He's been in worst storms."

"And made though it unscratched or without getting sicked?"

"Yep."

"Well come on I'll keep you company until he returns." I said.

However after saying that Leaf stomach growled.

"Can you get me something to eat?" Leaf asked.

"Sure come on."

* * *

 **Zak P.O.V  
**

' _I don't think that's normal.'_ I thought looking out into the sky.

I been out here for a while and I seen zero lightning but before I left I notice a hole in the sky and it was flashing.

"Something tells me that is not lightning." I said.

The lightning or whatever it was keep getting brighter and bigger before it started to shoot out. I looked down and notice things were starting to levitate

"What the hell!" I said looking around noticing the buildings were cover in light and evaporating into the hole.

The last thing I saw was giant light before I blacked out.

* * *

 **That's all for this chapter. Starting next chapter we're going straight into the Edolas arc and the poll is now up for Jade since I have no clue who to pair him up. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review and favorite until then see you next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6: Edolas

**Chapter 6: Edolas**

 **Leaf P.O.V**

"My head hurts." I said rubbing my head.

I looked around only to see bubbles? and white mountains.

"What is this place?" I asked. "Wasn't I at Fairy Tail? Zak?"

I decided to look around until I spotted four figures.

"Natsu, Wendy, Carla, Happy!" I said flying to them.

"Leaf you're here too!" Wendy said.

"Guys what's going?" I asked.

"As I was saying before he interrupted me the reason why I'm so inform about Edolas is because I'm from there." Carla said.

The three of us gave her a surprised look.

"Edolas?" I asked confused.

"As is the one called Happy and Leaf." Carla said.

"Us?" I asked surprised. "What are you talking about?"

"No you can't be serious." Wendy said.

'I'm sorry child but it's true. The three of us are to blame for this." Carla said. "In an attempt to restore the rapidly depleting magic reserves the king of Edolas had developed a spell that would absorb it from another world. Our world. It's a very powerful spell indeed. He called it anima. That's what open the hole in the sky."

"So that's it." Wendy said.

"Six years ago they begin setting up anima all around the barrier of our worlds but the experiment did not go as they plan. It seems somebody made it their goal to close them one by one." Carla said.

We all stood there in silence taking it all in as Carla stop for a moment before continuing.

"But this anima was simply too large no one was strong enough to close it. Thus the guild and everything surrounding it was absorb."

"Zak." I said worriedly

"Why would they go after Fairy Tail like that?" Natsu asked.

"I told you to provide more magic power to those in Edolas." Carla said.

"So they choose Fairy Tail because they had a bunch of top class wizards because there were more power to take." Wendy said.

"That's correct." Carla said.

"I can't believe it that's a serious selfish move." Natsu said.

"It's like Zak says." I said to myself.

' _Sometimes no all the time Humans only care about themselves._ ' Zak voice ring though my mind.

"You better give us back all our friends back right now!" Natsu yelled shaking the fist to the sky.

"You mean it Carla." Happy said. "This happen because of me, Leaf, and you? It's our fault?"

"Yeah are you telling the truth? Did we really do this?" I asked.

"Indirectly? Yes." Carla said.

"What do you mean indirectly?" Happy asked.

"Yeah that ain't making sense." I said agreeing with Happy.

"The king entrusted us to complete another mission entirely. Something that was totally independent from the one involving anima and magic absorption." Carla said.

"But that doesn't make sense." Wendy said. "How can that be true when you were born in this world and hatched out of a egg."

"Yeah I clearly remember being born in this world hatched by Zak." I said.

"And Happy was too and it was me who found him." Natsu said.

"Indeed we were. To be perfectly honest I myself have never personally set foot in Edolas. I was born in this world and spend my entire life here. It's as exactly as Wendy said but we were imprinted by this knowledge. The details of our mission and of Edolas is what makes part of our very being. " Carla said. "The three of us were born to carry this very mission. For our kingdom so why?"

"Why what?" I asked.

"Why don't the both of you know the first thing about it!" Carla yelled pointing towards the both of us.

"I don't know." Happy said.

"Same here I don't remember no mission or Edolas. All I remember was growing up with Zak and the others." I said.

"I thought you'll be better then the tomcat and knew about it but I was wrong." Carla said to me before turned away from us.

"This is what I meant indirectly." Carla said. "The anima that did this originated from our homeland. So that's why we're partly to blame."

"Then what is the mission you're on Carla?" Wendy asked.

"I can't tell you. I'm sorry."

"Please tell us. I want to know why I'm here" Happy said.

"Yes please. I want to know about this mission and where we come from." I said.

"I said I can't tell you and that's final." Carla said. "You know it but you two just don't remember."

Both me and Happy looked down as Carla denied us answers. I'm starting to understand how Zak feels. To want to know something but either getting nothing, dead ends, or denied. However Natsu started to speak.

"Okay guys. Listen. Now that the cats been out of the bag we should head out. We got to get to Edolas." Natsu said.

"Have you lost your mind!" Carla yelled. "Do you have any idea what's going on here?"

"Do you mean it?" Happy asked before his stomach growled which caused us to laugh. "I'm scared and being scared always makes me hungry."

"It's good to have a healthy appetite." Natsu said smiling. "If all our friends are up in Edolas then we got no choice but to go and help them out."

" Are they really there?" Wendy asked.

"And is Zak there?" I asked.

"I would assume so but for Zak my guess is that he's around here." Carla said.

"He's here?" I asked turning to her.

"Zak is a dragon slayer so he didn't got sucked up by anima meaning that means he's probability around here."

"Then I got to find him." I said getting my wings up.

"Hold on."

I turned to Carla yet again.

"What? Can't you see I need to find my friend." I said.

"I don't think you should find him."

"What?! Why?!" I asked angry.

"You might put him in danger."

"I will never do that to him!" I said.

"Leaf calm down." Wendy said. "Just hear what she has to say."

"No!" I yelled which shocked all of them. "Zak has been with me for my entire life and every single time I can remember he always put me before himself and now that he's stuck here you want me to give up and leave him because I might put him in danger? Danger of what? Tell me!"

"..."

"That's what I thought." I said starting to fly. "Take care you guys because now I need to find Zak."

* * *

 **Third Person P.O.V**

"Leaf wait!" Wendy yelled to Leaf who flew away

"Forget him." Carla said. "If he wants to endanger Zak life it's his own fault."

"Carla how could you say that?" Happy asked.

"I'm sorry but I only speak the truth." Carla said. "Like I told you Happy, Leaf can't always protect Zak especially now."

"Leaf..." Happy said.

* * *

 **Leaf P.O.V**

I started to fly faster as I called out to Zak.

"Zak! Zak!" I yelled looking around. "Where are you!"

After what Carla said it really got me mad but is it true what she said. Will I put Zak in danger? Flying around I started to remember about back about one of the time he's been there for me.

* * *

 _"Zak I'm hungry." I said rubbing my stomach._

 _"Yeah same here but don't worry Leaf. Just give me a minute." Zak said patting my head._

 _Zak proceed to put on a black cloak around him so people can barely see him._

 _"Wait here." Zak said before leaving the forest_

 _After a few minutes of waiting I seen Zak walking up to me before tossing me a fish._

 _"Here eat up." Zak said before sitting down._

 _"Thanks." I said but before I took a bite I notice he didn't had anything. "What about you Zak? Aren't you going to eat?"_

 _"I only had enough jewels to get you a fish." Zak said._

 _"But aren't you going to be okay?" I asked._

 _"I'm fine as long as you got something to eat so don't worry about me besides I can survive a day without food." Zak said._

 _"Thanks Zak." I said before hugging him._

 _"Hey you're the only family I have left and I won't let anything happen to you so just relax and eat." Zak said returning the hug._

* * *

No Carla wrong Zak's always been with me. I don't care if it's my fault or if I put him in danger I'll protect him like how he always protect me. I snap out of my thoughts as I seen a figure up ahead.

"Zak!" I cried going faster.

* * *

 **Zak P.O.V  
**

"Okay where am I?" I asked after digging out of the ground.

All I remember was trying to eat some lightning but there was a hole in the sky before things levitated and there was light surrounding me and everywhere else and now here I am. I looked around and so far it's one of the weirdest places I have ever been too(don't ask)

"I know I wanted peace and quiet from humans but this place is boring. Might come here for a day though." I said looking around. "Now that I think about it where is everybody else?"

I was about to begin to look around when...

"Zak!"

I turned around to see Leaf flying towards me.

"Leaf." I said. "It's nice to see you but what's going on."

"I can't really explain but Carla said something about anima and everybody is taken in by that hole in the sky expect for dragon slayers and because of the anima it leads to a place called Edolas and she said I was born from there." Leaf said.

"So what you're trying to say is that this anima took the people at the guild and lead them to Edolas which Carla says you were born from there even though I was the one that hatched and raised you and we're plus the dragon slayer are the only ones who can saved them." I said trying to process this information I received from Leaf.

"Yeah." Leaf said

"Just great." I said.

"So what are we going to do?" Leaf asked.

"I don't know Leaf not unless you know a way to get there." I said.

"I kinda left them before she can explain more." Leaf said.

"Then there's nothing that we can do." I said.

"There's got to be a way." Leaf said.

"Oh there is."

We turned around to see a strange man in a cloak walking towards us but I notice who he is.

"Jellal what are you doing here and what do you want?" I spatted with electricity coursing though my veins.

"I don't have time to explain but I'm not this Jellal you speak of."

"Who are you then?" I asked.

"My name's Mystogan and I know a way to save your friends." Mystogan said.

"Friends is a strong word." I said crossing my arms.

"What is it?" Leaf asked.

"As you have already know your comrades were taken by the king and are trap in lacrima and the only way to free them is though dragon slaying magic."

"Zak you're a dragon slayer that means you can save them." Leaf said.

"I guess but I don't know." I said.

"What do you mean I don't know?" Leaf asked.

"I'm still not used to them." I said.

"What?! Please Zak you have to save them."Leaf said. "And if you don't I'll say that name you don't like."

"You wouldn't dare." I said narrowing my eyes.

"Zac-"

"Alright fine you win but I'm only doing this because you want me." I said giving up turning to face Mystogan. "So what do I need to do?"

"First eat this both of you." Mystogan said passing me and Leaf a red pill or something. "At Edolas you can't use your magic but with this you can."

"Alright." I said as me and Leaf ate it.

"And here are some more if you manage to free the others." Mystogan said passing me a small jar of it. "Now I'm going to send you towards Edolas and once your there you're on your own. I'm going to try to see if I can find other survivors."

"That's how I do things anyways." I said placing the jar in my bag.

"Alright now hold still." Mystogan said holding his staff in front of us with light now started to surround us.

The next thing I now we were being teleported into Edolas.

* * *

 **Edo-Jade P.O.V.  
**

"Hey what the heck are you doing?"

My and everybody else attention was turn towards Lucy who was kneeling down in front of a table in front of a couple of people.

"What's the big idea with you sneaking around our guild like this?"

"Lucy!"

"Seriously!?"

' _What the hell is wrong with them?"_ I thought.

"What the hell are you guys doing?" I asked walking up to them.

"Um I don't know why are you all acting so freaky?" The person asked backing away.

"Natsu?" Lucy asked before hugging him. "Why didn't you say it was you, you bonehead?"

"Wait that's Natsu?"

"That's quite a fashion statement bro."

"I guess it was a false alarm." I said.

"Natsu where have you been? I was thinking the worst happen. Don't ever make me worry again." Lucy said still hugging Natsu.

"Umm I'm sorry?" Natsu said before Lucy put him into one of her torture techniques.

"Here we go again." I said tired of this scene as always.

"No but you're going to be!" Lucy said.

"All right break it up you're starting to get me angry and trust me you wouldn't like that." I said trying to stop them.

"Jade is that really you?" one of them I don't recognize asked.

"What does that mean?" I asked in a angry tone.

"N-N-Nothing." He said.

"Wait a minute cats?" one of the guild members asked.

We all got a good look at them but that's when the whole guild was thrown into chaos.

"What the hell Exceeds?" I asked getting more angry.

"No way." Gray said.

"Shouldn't we do something?" Juvia asked.

"I got this I always wanted to fight a exceed." I said walking up to them but was stopped by Mira who was the one who walked up to them.

"You sure do look a lot like them." Mira said. "Now I'm understand why everybody's so on edge."

I don't trust them one bit." Gray said.

"Agree we should kick them out." I said.

"You know big sis is right." Elfman said. "Don't worry the little guys just look like exceeds."

"I got a bad feeling."

"That makes the two of us."

"Try anything funny and I'll end you on that spot." I said to them before walking away.

I proceed to concentrate on what I was doing before things went out of hand...again.

"That goes double for you blonde shut your trap!" Levy yelled.

' _Can't I get peace for at least two seconds?_ ' I thought getting angry again.

"What was that!" Lucy yelled.

"It's hard enough to finish this job without you acting like a crazed gorilla you brawny beast."

"That's funny coming from a scrawny little grease monkey who can't fix one piece of junk." Lucy said.

"Enough both of you!" I yelled reaching my limit. "Both of you stop acting like little brats!"

"Oh yeah what are you going to do about it?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah what are you going to do about it?" Levy asked.

"I'll show you by shutting you both the hell up." I growled cracking my knuckles butting heads with the both of them.

"Now now you three don't argue we're all in this together aren't we?"

"Not only that but we count on can remember how many times she got us out of a jam."

"You have a point." I said backing away from them. "But no more arguing or else."

* * *

 **Third Person P.O.V**

"I recognize most of the people here but I don't think I seen Erza or Zak yet." Wendy said.

"That might not be a bad thing." Natsu said.

"No kidding do you think they'll be the opposite of themselves?" Happy asked.

"The way our lucks been they will be more psycho then Lucy." Natsu said.

"I hope not." Wendy said.

"It's hard to imagine what Erza opposite will be like." Happy said. "But for Zak I imaging him being a little nice."

"I can see that since he is cold towards people." Wendy said. "But what about Erza?"

"Maybe it'll be something like this." Natsu said describing Erza as a pathetic weakling who fears and respects him. "Like that."

"There's no way Edo-Erza would be that pathetic." Happy said.

"Alright then since you're a smarty cat how do you think she'll be like?" Natsu asked.

"I don't just think friend I know." Happy said before describing her as a servant who obeys Happy every command. "Awesome."

"That's crazy and you had the nerve to make fun of my fantasy." Natsu said.

"I think I know who she be like." Wendy said describing Erza as a nice lady who bakes sweets. "Like that."

"You got to be kidding!" Natsu and Happy said.

"These fantasy of yours are waste of brain power and not to mention embarrassing." Carla said.

"Still I can't help but wonder how different Erza and Zak will be." Wendy said.

"I know it's kinda exciting." Happy said.

* * *

 **Edo-Jade P.O.V**

"Lucy stop trying to beat up Natsu. I'm sick and tired of hearing him scream because of you." I said as I watch her grab Natsu.

"Oh come on I just want to play a game." Lucy said.

"Oh really."

"Of course this game will rock his socks off."

"Quit it. I don't have time for your freaky pain thing-" Natsu said.

"Is that so? Do you want to play tough?" Lucy asked. "I loved that game."

Edo-Lucy started to beat up Natsu before I exploded causing everybody to look at him.

"Enough! I had have it up to here of all this mayhem today all I want is a day of quiet so I can concentrate on what I'm doing. Is that so hard to ask!" I yelled.

"Jade right you should know better."

"Whatever." Lucy said.

"Lisanna you're back." I said. "Thanks for that. I swear I'm going to lose my mind because of this one day."

"It's-It's really you." I heard Natsu said.

"How many times have I told you jerks not to bully my brother while I'm not around." Lisanna said.

"Yeah we know."

"Finally some end to this havoc." I said. "Thanks again Lisanna you're really Good at causing some of these idiots to shut up."

"It's no problem but I don't like you calling them idiots all the time." Lisanna said crossing her arms at me.

"I'll stop when they stop acting like idiots." I said.

"LISANNA!" Natsu and the exceed cried jumping towards her but was stopped by Lucy.

"Not happening!" Lucy said kicking them and picking up Natsu.

"You know I'm going to allow this." I said doing a approve nod.

"You got three seconds to tell me what's going on then I'll start breaking bones you hear me." Lucy said.

"She's there Lisanna right there." Natsu said in tears pointing at her.

"And this is why I call them idiots." I said but I notice Lisanna uncomfortableness. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine." Lisanna said with a reassuring smile.

"Good." I said however before I can ask anything else I heard somebody yelled.

"We got big trouble the fairy hunters are here!"

"Impossible how did they track us down so quickly?"

"So that traitorous scum decided to show himself." I said walking outside but was stopped by Lucy.

"Where are you going?" Lucy asked me.

"What do you think to find that traitor and kill him." I said.

"Well you're not going too."

"Who's going to stop me?"

Arguing with Lucy I didn't notice some members went behind me and grab a hold of me.

"LET ME GO!" I yelled struggling to break free.

"No we understand how you feel but it's not worth risking your life." Cana said.

"THEN LET ME FIGHT HIM!"

"Levy get the machine prepared before we lost our hold on Jade." Lucy order.

"Already on it." Levy said on the teleportation machine.

"NO!" I yelled again.

I finally manage to break their hold on me but by the time I did it was too late and we teleported.

* * *

 **? P.O.V  
**

"Filthy cowards." Erza said

"Be patience now Erza sure they escape but there's always next time." I said looking at the crater where Fairy Tail escape. "Soon we'll catch them and that will be last dark guild taken down. It's sad really. Once this is all over there will be no more fun left to do.

"Hmm teleportation magic to think they stoop to employ a spell that uses such an enormous amount of power on one shot. My oh my dark guilds sure are wasteful." Sugarboy said.

"I didn't realize you were here sugarboy." Erza said.

"This is truly concerning but it would have been a bigger problem if you didn't told us." Sugarboy said.

"I'm just surprise they actually got it up but the always manage to surprise me." I said.

"You shouldn't praise insects you squash them." Erza said.

"Yeah I know but still they always manage to avoid us at the last moment." I said.

"He's right and did you hear the giant anima plan was a success. Almost hard to believe. Anyways all captains of the magic warfare unit are to return to the royal city." Sugarboy said.

"So earthland's Fairy Tail has been destoryed?" Erza asked.

"More precisely it has been absorb."

"Who cares it's destroyed and we get magic." I said.

"And what happen to the earthland wizards who were also absorbed by the anima?" Erza asked.

"They're enjoying their stay as part as a giant lacrima." Sugarboy said.

"Now that's what I wanted to hear." I said.

"Splendid then Edolas magic supply should be fulled to capacity for quite some time." Erza said. "Now let's head out to the city."

"Yes let's go." I said jumping on to my beast and head to the capital.

* * *

 **Edo-Jade P.O.V**

"Damnit!" I yelled falling to the ground slamming my fist to the ground. "And he was right there too."

We just escape the hunters and after landing and getting back all all I could do is get angry and he was so close too.

"Calm down Jade we'll get him one day but not today we need to survive." Lucy said.

"I guess you're right." I said getting back up. "But we need to take him out now."

"What is he talking about and who were they?" Natsu asked.

"You seriously don't remember?" I asked looking at him. "Those was two of the captain royal guards of the warfare units and one of them happen to be used to be member of Fairy Tail that is until he should us out. We barely made it because of him."

"Who is he?" Wendy asked.

Just thinking about the name made me angry and especially since they don't remember but I took a deep breath and answer them anyways.

"His name is Zachary Nexus or what other people call him The Dark Fairy."

* * *

 **And that's the end of Chapter 6 and boy it's my longest chapter yet. Hope you enjoy it and I'll see you in Chapter but until then don't forget to follow/favorite/review.**


	7. Hiatus

First off this story isn't dead I'm sorry for the lack of updates for this story and I'm glad to see people are enjoying this but I'm afraid you have to wait longer. Something came up in my life and it's taking a heavy toll in my life. I prefer not to take about it but I can't concetrate on my stories. I promise you I won't cancel this or any other story but right now I just need some time to myself. Have a good day everybody and see you later


End file.
